The subject matter disclosed herein relates to activating sensors, such as utility meters for a power, water, gas, or other utility distribution network.
Certain utility networks, such as power, water, and gas distribution networks, may include a number of sensors distributed throughout the network in communication with a centralized control system. For example, a power distribution network may include a number of meters (e.g., “smart” meters) disposed at customer locations throughout the network to monitor the consumption of power. Furthermore, these meters may communicate with a centralized control system, which may use the monitoring data collected by the meter to, for example, determine each customer's monthly utility bill. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the meters and the centralized control system to be communicatively coupled to exchange information.